


An Honorable Man

by zubeneschamali



Series: Little Lord Ackles [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, pirate!jared, virgin!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Jared's going to keep his word to get Jensen safely home…no matter what it might cost him along the way.





	An Honorable Man

Two days' sailing passed more quickly than Jared had expected. Perhaps the fact that he spent as much time as possible in his cabin had something to do with that, along with the attempts he and Jensen made to get the other to be loud enough to be heard by Jared's crew.

It was hardly fair, considering that Jared was the one to take the brunt of any such teasing. Of course, Jared had been the one to suggest that Jensen stay in his cabin after Hodge pointed out that Jensen's concerns about the crew were reciprocated. They trusted Jared, but they didn't know Jensen, and a good many of them were reluctant to have the governor's son see their faces if not strictly necessary. Jared might be known to the world at large, but many of the crew were relatively new to piracy and didn't relish the idea of becoming more well-known.

"I trust that you understand," Jared had said to Jensen after explaining his dilemma.

Jensen worried at his lower lip, already red and plump from their earlier kissing. "I do," he said, more quietly than Jared had come to expect from him.

"But you do not agree," Jared pressed.

Jensen quickly looked away. "If that is what you think is best, then I will stay here."

They had been seated side-by-side on Jared's bunk, and he had taken advantage of their nearness to slip an arm around Jensen's shoulders. "It is not like the last ship you were on," he murmured. "I am not keeping you here against your will."

Jensen's shoulders stiffened. "That is what Pellegrino said, too."

Horrified, Jared drew back. "You do not think that I—"

"No, no, no." Jensen hurriedly turned and palmed Jared's cheek, bestowing a kiss upon his lips. "That is not what I meant. Only…" He trailed off and sighed. "Never mind."

"Jensen, please, tell me what is upsetting you."

There had been no sound for a moment but the slap of the waves against the ship. Then Jensen had burrowed closer under Jared's arm and said, "I woke up in his cabin, bound and gagged much like you found me in the cave. When he came in, he told me I was being held for ransom. He said that while he was a gentleman and would not dream of laying a hand on me, most of his crew were much rougher." Jensen swallowed hard. "He said that I was free to leave his cabin if I chose, but that he was only one man and could probably not ward off his crew if they decided to…well. He said it would be best if I stayed in his cabin until we landed."

Jared closed his eyes as a murderous rage swept over him. "When I next meet Pellegrino, he will be sorry he ever laid eyes on you."

"He did not harm me," Jensen replied in a small voice.

"Threats are more than enough," Jared growled. "Especially when they obviously still linger in your mind." He took a deep breath to calm himself and then pressed a kiss to Jensen's temple. "I will talk to my crew."

"No, don't." Jensen grabbed at Jared's sleeve. "I understand, I do. They risked their lives for me when they didn't have to, and I am more grateful for that than I can say. You know I would never betray any of them, but they don't know me like you do."

"No one had better know you like I do," Jared retorted lightly. 

When Jensen rolled his eyes, Jared's lips twitched. There was the spirit that he loved.

He had made it up to Jensen that night with a longer, slower session than anything they had previously had together, drawing out both of their pleasure until all it took was a simple touch for Jensen to fall apart. Jared had managed to keep himself under better control than before, watching Jensen come without instantly doing so himself, and he was more than amply rewarded when Jensen took him inside that beautiful mouth of his. Jared had never actually seen stars while coming before, and that and the self-satisfied smirk Jensen shot from under his lashes were all the proof he needed that no one else was going to be able to satisfy him from now on but his little lord.

He was sorely tempted more than once to direct Hodge to turn the ship in the other direction and take Jensen far away from his father and his treacherous Guard, to have him all to himself. 

Instead, they stayed their course. Night was falling on the second day when Jared entered his cabin to find Jensen pacing back and forth. "We are within sight of your island," Jared said, "but well away from your home. I thought you and I would put ashore in a rowboat and walk the rest of the way."

Jensen nodded. "I do not know if my father will have increased patrols since I disappeared, but it would be safest to assume so."

"I have some experience in sneaking past your father's guards," Jared winked.

"I suppose that has had some minor advantages," Jensen agreed with a noncommittal look. When Jared narrowed his eyes, Jensen grinned at him. 

Jared gave him a quick smile and then cleared his throat. "I will see you inside and as close to your father as I dare," he said.

"That is more than I have any right to ask of you," Jensen returned. He seemed to sense Jared's somber mood, for he came closer and took Jared's hands in his. "I will make sure he knows that it was you who rescued me. You and your crew."

"There is no need," Jared replied, shaking his head.

"Yes, there is." Jensen set his jaw. "He needs to know what kind of a man you truly are."

"I am a pirate, Jensen. That is who I truly am."

Jensen shook his head stubbornly. "Men may be born to nobility or to labor, but they are not born to piracy. I have said it before and I will say it again: you are anything but common." He laid a hand over Jared's heart, eyes shining as he looked up at him. "Your actions have told me so a dozen times over, even if your words will not."

Jared folded his hand around Jensen's where it rested on his chest. "I have truly enjoyed having you here with me, despite what you had to endure in the interim. But nothing has changed. We can only be visitors to each other, not…not anything more."

"I don't believe that," Jensen said quietly, his gaze turning steely. "And I don't think you do, either."

"It's the way it has to be," Jared said, taking a step back and trying to let go of Jensen's hand. "We will be nearing land soon. I should go and make sure the rowboat is ready."

Jensen kept a firm grip of his hand, waiting as if to be sure he had Jared's full attention. "There are many people who think I am a spoiled child," he said. "That I have had my way growing up because of who my father is, and that I think I can have whatever I want because no one has ever told me otherwise. And perhaps I have had an easier life than most, but that is not all there is to me. So I tell you this, Jared: I _will_ have what I want. And what I want is you."

There was a silence for a moment. Then Jared drew in a long, slow breath. "I know you are not a child, Jensen, and that there is more steel in you than most people know." He brought Jensen's hand up to his lips and kissed his fingers. "And I should like nothing better than what you say you want. Believe me." He looked into Jensen's eyes, weighing his words, and finally said simply, "For now, we need to get you home."

Jensen pressed his lips together but nodded. He leaned closer, tilting up his face, and Jared obliged him with a short but heartfelt kiss.

 

They rowed ashore under the cover of darkness, clouds scudding over the half moon enabling them to see their way but keeping them mostly cloaked in darkness. Jensen directed them towards a small cove he said was half an hour's walk from the secret entrance to the mansion, and Jared rowed them there as quickly as he could.

Jensen's words kept returning to his mind as much as he wanted to push them away. It would be easy to blame it on simple naïveté; Jensen was barely of age, after all, and even though he had acknowledged his sheltered upbringing, that did not erase the fact of its existence. Jared knew far too well how the world really worked and that the best he could hope for were stolen moments here and there with Jensen. Best not to dream that there could be anything more. Not with who he was now.

They landed in the cove Jensen had been aiming for, dragging the boat up onto shore and between two tall rocks. They walked quietly along the narrow, sandy beach, keeping their ears cocked for any patrols on the water or on land. 

Jensen said softly, "My mother and sister were due in three weeks. I wonder if they have arrived yet."

"Your father might have sent a larger escort for them," Jared replied.

"There has been no news of such an escort?" Jensen asked. "Or of their arrival?"

"I have only been seeking news of one member of the Ackles family," Jared admitted.

A moment later, Jensen slipped his hand into Jared's, and they continued to walk over the white sands.

It was just over half an hour when they reached the rock formation Jared recognized from his earlier escape from the governor's mansion. "Here," he said, tugging Jensen towards a narrow opening between two jagged rocks. "Be careful and keep one hand over your head to keep from dashing it on the rocks. Your grandfather was either a short man or did not want to waste time on excavations."

"Or he did not anticipate a behemoth such as you," Jensen retorted.

"I thought you liked my size," Jared returned with a sideways, sly glance.

He could see the working of Jensen's throat as he swallowed. "It has its advantages."

Jared couldn't help himself from reaching out to run his thumb over Jensen's full lower lip. "I would keep you with me if I could," he said softly, his teasing mood turning serious in the span of a heartbeat. "You know that, do you not?"

"I will have what I want," Jensen said again. "Especially if that is what you want as well." He briefly sucked the tip of Jared's thumb into his mouth, sending a shiver down Jared's spine. "And I can be very determined."

"That I do know," Jared replied, tugging him closer to claim his mouth one last time, savoring the press of Jensen's lips and the slide of his supple tongue as heat washed over him and settled low in his belly.

He broke away with a sharply indrawn breath. "We had best be going before I change my mind and take you back to my ship."

Jensen swallowed hard. "Were the circumstances any different, I would be leading the way."

Jared smiled sadly and stroked his cheek one more time before letting him go.

 

The tunnel was not so low that Jared had to double over, but he did have to watch his head. The flickering light of the torch he had brought was enough for them to make their way through, and it was the matter of a few minutes before they were standing before a thick iron door. "Can it be opened from outside?" Jared asked.

Jensen's expression turned sheepish. "I never locked it again. In case you needed to find your way in."

"That was foolish," Jared gently chided.

"No one knows it is here except my father and me," Jensen replied. "Not even Pileggi. It is a secret of the family."

Jared's heart twisted oddly at this evidence of Jensen's trust beyond what he had already known. "Then let us go," he said. "I will follow you for as long as I can."

"I can handle myself from here," Jensen said with a hand on his arm.

"Not if the first men you encounter are Pileggi's," Jared replied. He gave Jensen a weak smile. "Then it would be better had I sailed off with you." 

Jensen looked wistful for a moment before letting go of Jared, drawing the sword he'd taken from Pellegrino's men. "Let us go."

The door swung open with a low creak, revealing the darkened pantry beyond. Jensen went first, Jared following behind in a low crouch, ready to duck out of sight should anyone appear. The kitchen was dark and empty in the nighttime hour. As they made their way to the hallway, Jared felt that his heart must be audible to Jensen, given how loudly it was thundering in his ears. His carefully-cultivated instincts were telling him to race back to safety, but he was not leaving Jensen alone and unprotected.

Jensen paused in the doorway. Motioning for Jared to come closer, he breathed, "He is in his study down the hall. I can see it from here."

Jared craned his head to see the flicker of lamplight. He whispered, "I will wait until I hear you say to him that all is well."

"All right." Jensen paused and then gave him a small smile. "Thank you. Again. For everything."

Jared gripped his shoulder in response, wanting to do much, much more, but not wanting them to be distracted. "You are more than welcome, my lord."

Jensen's smile turned sad for a moment before he turned away. He crept down the hallway, the sword still in his hand. Jared flattened himself against the kitchen wall and watched as Jensen approached the doorway of the study, peering in for a second before standing framed by the lamplight. "Father?"

There was a clattering, and then a deep voice exclaimed, "Jensen!"

Jensen took a step back, going tense. "Father. I—I thought you were alone."

The hair on the back of Jared's neck began to prickle.

"Jensen!" There was a man in the doorway now, dressed in finer clothing than Jensen usually wore. He threw his arms around Jensen, and Jared drew further back into the darkened kitchen. "Thank God you're all right!"

"It's a miracle," came a second voice, and Jared stiffened. "We've all been worried, Master Ackles."

Jensen's voice was cold. "I'm sure you have, Captain Pileggi."

Jared slowly reached back to draw his own sword. He was two rooms away across the hall, and if the captain called on more of his guards, Jensen and his father would swiftly be outnumbered. 

"We should get you to a more secure location in case you were followed here," Pileggi was going on.

"Get your hands off of me," Jensen said sharply, and at that Jared was moving across the hallway, taking care to keep in the shadows.

"Jensen, it is all right," Lord Ackles said. "The captain and I were discussing security for your mother's and sister's arrival. But this is—however did you get back here by yourself? Where have you been?"

"I escaped from the men who held me prisoner," Jensen said tightly. "The smuggler Pellegrino told me he was keeping me for ransom."

"But I have received no ransom demands," Lord Ackles replied. 

"That is because he had another motive." Jensen's grip on his sword was steady even as his voice shook. "He had a secret arrangement to keep the authorities away from his activities. I overheard a discussion of that arrangement, and he took me prisoner to keep me quiet."

Jared was hovering one doorway away, watching for any sign that he had been seen. Both of the older men were watching Jensen closely, his father with mingled disbelief and worry, and Pileggi with deep concern. It was the latter who said, "But how did you get away from such a man?"

"I had help," Jensen said. He drew in a deep breath. "I know you think ill of him, Father, but it was Jared Padalecki. He saved my life."

"What?" Pileggi burst out. "That cannot be. Padalecki is as black-hearted a pirate as Pellegrino."

Jared gritted his teeth and ducked further back into the doorway.

"That is not so," Jensen said hotly. "Not at all."

"Master Ackles, I know you have been through a great ordeal," Pileggi said. "It would not be surprising if you were confused as to everything that transpired. Padalecki is not the rescuing type, and it is unlikely your life was in danger anyway."

Jensen's eyes were blazing. "How dare you—"

"Wait." Lord Ackles turned towards Pileggi. "You sound very sure of that point, Captain. If Pellegrino is so 'black-hearted,' as you say, why would you not think Jensen's life would be in danger?"

Jared went very still, measuring the exact distance to where Jensen stood. He saw Jensen's hand tighten on the hilt of his sword, and then Jensen flashed a look in his direction as if he knew exactly where Jared was standing.

Pileggi cleared his throat. "He would not want to risk his ransom."

"But there was no ransom." Lord Ackles' voice was firm. "Jensen, who did you overhear talking to Pellegrino?"

He didn't hesitate. "Captain Pileggi."

There was dead silence. Then there was the ring of a blade being drawn, and before Jensen could raise his sword, Pileggi had a dagger at Lord Ackles' throat.

Jensen drew in a sharp breath. He was standing sideways to Jared, his sword half-raised. Pileggi had turned and now had his back to Jared, with Jensen's father backed up against the post of the doorway. "Lower your sword, boy," Pileggi ordered Jensen.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lord Ackles demanded.

"Now, Jensen," Pileggi nearly growled. "Drop your sword."

Jensen looked murderous, but he let go, his sword clattering as it hit the floor.

"Now let me tell you what will happen," Pileggi said. "Jensen, you will come with me. In three days, I will return you here, unharmed. You," and he touched the tip of his blade to the governor's neck, "will not send any men after me, or after any rumors of smuggling activity you might hear on this island."

Jared held his breath as he started inching forward. Jensen knew he was there, and Jensen's father would probably see him approaching, but Pileggi would not. If he could get there without being seen…

"Don't do it," Jensen said loudly, and Jared froze. "Don't do what he wants, Father. You have no reason to trust him."

For answer, Pileggi gave a flick of his wrist, and a thin line of red appeared on Lord Ackles' neck. "That is all the reason he needs."

"I won't let you take my son," Lord Ackles ground out from between his clenched teeth. "Jensen, run while you can."

"No!" Jensen retorted. 

Jared was edging forward again, sword at the ready. He would be much happier if that dagger was an inch or two farther away from Jensen's father's neck, given that he was going to have to grab Pileggi from behind.

Lord Ackles' gaze suddenly shifted over Pileggi's shoulder, looking right at Jared. To his credit, his expression didn't change. He watched as Jared moved forward one step, then another, and then he leaned his head back as far as he could.

It was just enough to open up space between the knife and his skin, and Jared pounced, grabbing Pileggi's left shoulder and spinning him around to slam him back against the wall. In the same move, he brought up his sword, the keen edge of the blade hovering right over the bulge of Pileggi's Adam’s apple. "Drop your blade," Jared hissed.

Pileggi's eyes were wide, but he still barked out, "Who the hell are you?"

Jared slammed his forearm across Pileggi's chest, pinning him to the wall. "A black-hearted pirate," he sneered, using every inch of height he had to tower over Pileggi. "Who wants you to drop your knife."

No one moved for a moment. Then Pileggi swallowed hard and let go, his knife clinking to the floor. 

"Good." Jared leaned in even closer. "How many of your guard are part of this scheme with Pellegrino?"

Pileggi looked away without saying a word. 

"Answer me!" Jared shifted the sword so the long edge of the blade was pressing into the underside of Pileggi's jaw.

"Jared, take care." Jensen had come around to his side and was holding up his hands as if to warn him off.

"We need to know, Jensen." He made a tiny move with the sword, and a trickle of blood started down Pileggi's neck. "How many of them are traitors like you?" 

"Only Corin," the captain of the guard said. His jaw was clenched, and Jared was close enough to see a faint tremor pass over it.

Jared let out a breath. "You know this Corin?" he asked, addressing Jensen's father for the first time.

"Corin Nemec, yes." Lord Ackles' brow was furrowed. "Why would you do this, Mitch?"

Pileggi looked away again. 

This time Jared lowered his sword and stepped back. "Probably gold," he said in disgust.

"As if a pirate like you should talk," Pileggi sneered.

Jared raised a hand, but it was Jensen who stepped forward and snarled, "Be quiet."

To Jared's surprise, he fell silent.

Lord Ackles cleared his throat. "Jensen, go and get two of the guards patrolling outside. Nemec is in town tonight; we will deal with him later." He looked Jared up and down, from his disheveled hair where it had come loose from his queue to the sword still in his hand. Then he said, "You will remain here for the moment, Padalecki."

"Father, please don't—"

"It's all right, Jensen." Jared put a hand on Jensen's shoulder without looking away from his father. "Go get the guards. I'll be fine."

Lord Ackles' eyebrows shot up, but he didn't say a word as Jensen hurried off. Pileggi let out a huff of breath, but no more.

It seemed like an interminable wait until Jensen came running back with two of the governor's guardsmen in tow. "Excellent," Lord Ackles said, pointing at Pileggi. "Take this man into custody."

The two guards exchanged a glance. "Sir?"

"He has been conspiring against us with smugglers," Lord Ackles said. "And he was responsible for Jensen's kidnapping. I want him in chains, now."

They gave identical nods and stepped forward, hauling Pileggi away between them.

When they were gone, the governor straightened up and eyed Jared. "And what am I to do with you?"

Jared swallowed hard. His sword was still at his side, but a raised voice would bring in more of the governor's guard than he could fight. The secret entrance was too far away to run to; he was well and truly caught. "I don't know, my lord," he said tightly.

"Father, he saved my life," Jensen said. "He found me and rescued me from Pellegrino, and then he brought me here knowing what a risk it was for him. You must let him go."

Lord Ackles held up a hand in Jensen's direction, and Jensen fell silent. "Why did you come here, Padalecki?"

"To make sure Jensen got safely home," he said. "We knew Pileggi had betrayed you, but for all we knew, the rest of his men had as well."

"Why should that matter to you?"

Jensen made an indignant noise, but Jared warned him with a look. "It would be a poor rescue if he were captured again without reaching safety, would it not?"

Lord Ackles pursed his lips. "I suppose you wish to claim a reward, then."

"Father!" Jensen exclaimed.

Jared shook his head. "That is not why I am here, my lord. To be honest, I would have rather left without being seen."

"I can imagine," the governor murmured. He reached up and lightly touched the thin line at his throat where Pileggi's blade had cut him, looking at his fingers to see only a smear of blood. "And yet you not only brought my son back to me, you saved my life as well."

"That deserves a reward," Jensen said. "Whether he wants one or not."

"Jensen," Jared said warningly.

Jensen lifted his chin. "It deserves a pardon."

Jared pressed his lips together. Jensen's idealism could be endearing at times, but now was definitely not one of those moments. He would be lucky to escape here with his freedom, much less absolution for all of the less-than-savory things he had done. One act couldn't possibly wipe away all that had come before.

To his shock, Jensen's father said, "I'm inclined to agree."

Jared's jaw dropped. "What?" he asked weakly.

Lord Ackles was regarding him with the same piercing expression that Jensen had whenever he was seeing through Jared's façade. "You saved my son," he said slowly. "More than once, and myself as well. You stood there, the only one of us armed, while Jensen fetched the guard, and you did not try to leave or defend yourself. Those are not the actions of a black-hearted pirate."

"That does not change who I am," Jared said quietly.

"Not at all. In fact, I think it _reveals_ who you are." Lord Ackles passed a hand over his jaw in a move so identical to Jensen's that it made Jared's heart give a strange leap. "You will have your pardon, Padalecki. If you will return here in three days' time."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, and then Jared stared at him. "My lord?"

"Father?"

Lord Ackles put an arm around his son and drew him close. "I only ask that you stay in the town. You will not be harmed."

"My ship is…nearby," Jared said warily. "They will think I have been captured if I do not return."

"They rescued me, too," Jensen said, looking up at his father.

"And yet only one of the crew is here now," Lord Ackles said pointedly.

"They risked their _lives_ for me," Jensen said, breaking away.

The governor sighed. "I will take it under advisement. I sense there are a number of things you will need to be telling me, Jensen."

Jensen's cheeks flushed, and he shot a guilty glance at Jared before looking away. 

Jensen's father clapped a hand to Jensen's shoulder. "See that your friend here makes it off of our grounds without being accosted by the guards. Then I imagine you will be looking forward to your own bed again."

Jared fought to keep a straight face as Jensen shot him another look, this one more sly than embarrassed. As dearly as he wanted to repeat his earlier adventure and clamber up the wall into Jensen's bedchamber, he dared not risk it tonight. Not when he had already been given the promise of so great a gift from Jensen's father.

He cleared his throat and said with a bow, "I thank you, my lord. I—I truly did not expect any reward, much less one so generous." 

"I will see you in three days' time," was all Lord Ackles said.

Jared gave him a respectful nod before following Jensen out the door.

They were silent as they hurried out the front door and down the drive leading to the main gate. Jensen had to explain what was going on to the watchman at the gate, but then they were through and rounding the corner of the road with the lights of the town spread out below them.

Jensen came to an abrupt halt once they were out of sight of the gate, pulling Jared up against him with one hand and twining the fingers of the other through Jared's hair. "I told you," he said, eyes gleaming in the faint moonlight.

"I cannot believe it," Jared said. He lowered his head so his forehead was resting against Jensen's, belated nerves making his legs suddenly weak. "I am half certain he will change his mind."

"He won't." Jensen pressed a kiss to his lips. "A pardon, Jared! Think of it!"

"I can think of nothing else," Jared murmured. He cupped Jensen's face in both hands. "Nothing else but you, that is."

They kissed for a long while, the tension from the encounter with Pileggi bleeding out into an initial fervor that had Jared’s blood racing through his veins, then slowly draining away into something softer and sweeter. Jared hadn't let himself hope for any kind of future with Jensen, but now…now, maybe it was possible, and he let go of the usual need to have as much of Jensen as possible whenever he was near. Instead, he let himself enjoy the sensations of kissing and tasting and touching, knowing that there would be more to come.

"You should get back," he murmured into Jensen's ear even as he tightened his arms around him.

"I should." Jensen briefly sucked on Jared's neck, worrying the skin with his teeth, and Jared was going to enjoy touching that mark tomorrow and remembering how it got there. "But I will see you again soon."

"You will." Jared forced himself to take a step back, and then another. "In three days."

"In three days." Jensen smiled, warm and bright and as happy as Jared had ever seen him. "Till then, my captain."

"My little lord," Jared returned with a formal bow and a smirk.

He watched Jensen walk back around the bend in the road, and only then did he turn to make his way down the hill and towards the harbor.

He had a lot to do in three days' time.


End file.
